


Styx and Stones

by Nemainofthewater



Series: Timeship Week 2019 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Memory Loss, Rip Lives, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: Gideon visits Rip.





	Styx and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timeship Week 2019-Day 6: Fix-it  
I have to admit that this is a 'fix-it' that is very much straddling the line toward a break it. Look, Rip's alive what more do you want from me??  
CW for Alzheimer like memory problems

“Oh! Gideon. There you are.”

Rip pressed an absent-minded kiss to her cheek in greeting, and then turned back to his bed, where he was neatly folding his clothes. Alongside a pillowcase, two tea towels and what looked like a flannel.

It looked like he had gone through the entire room to find things to pack: the two wardrobes and the dresser were all open, with various trinkets and clothes that hadn’t made the cut tossed onto the floor or hanging off various lampshades. It was with difficulty that Gideon managed to tear her eyes away from the lone sock that had got stuck on the fan, whirring its way round and round and somehow never managing to dislodge itself.

Metaphors. Metaphors everywhere. She took a deep, fortifying breath.

“What are you doing?” Gideon asked brightly, fully entering the room and setting down the bags she was softly at the end of the bed, “Are you going somewhere?”

“Of course I am, Gideon,” Rip said not pausing in his work, “I’ve got to get back to the Waverider now the mission is finished. Goodness knows what state she’s in: I really shouldn’t have let Jonas near the fabricator, but he was so excited at the prospect of chocolate…Miranda’s going to kill me.”

Gideon swallowed painfully and placed her hands over Rip’s.

“Oh no,” she said lightly, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve already brought him back, and I’m sure that Miranda will forgive you eventually.”

Rip smiled suddenly, and Gideon’s breathe caught in her chest: it was beautiful, like catching an unexpected glimpse of the sun from behind a stormy sky.

“Ah, Gideon,” he said, “What would I do without you?”

“Probably die horribly,” she said, placing a gentle hand on his back and steering him toward an armchair that miraculously only had a few shirts on it. With her free hand, she quickly swiped them onto the floor, and guided Rip into the, now empty, seat.

Rip let out a low laugh: “You’re right,” he said, “I wouldn’t have lasted a day without you, Gideon. And I know that Miranda feels the same: don’t think I haven’t noticed the messages she’s been sending you!”

Unconsciously, Gideon smiled. Miranda had done far more than send the occasional message: they had been more like…pen pals. Sending messages and videos back and forth across the entirety of space and time, small domestic moments like Jonas’ first steps, or the time that Rip fell into a vat of curry. Letters in a bottle, keeping their small family together no matter the cost.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Rip,” Gideon said, “Unsanctioned messages? Behind my Captain’s back? Would I do such a thing?”

“Yes, and I love you for it,” Rip said, and Gideon had to hold back tears, resolutely ignore what he had said because if she thought about it…if she thought about it then she would start crying and wouldn’t be able to stop.

“I love you too,” she said instead, leaning in to give him a firm hug. He felt…fragile. Insubstantial.

“Have you been eating properly?” she said.

“Of course I have,” Rip said immediately.

Gideon narrowed her eyes, and poked him in the ribs: “Well these say otherwise. Eating, as in consuming food? Not just drinking tea, Rip.”

Rip huffed: “Man wasn’t meant to consume three meals a day, Gideon. Especially not the food that they serve here: I’m fairly certain that even Martin’s cooking is superior. Where is Martin, by the way? He promised me that he’d send an interesting article over, but I haven’t heard from him yet.”

“Don’t think I can’t tell you’re changing the subject,” Gideon said. She paused. “Is the food really so bad here? Because… I can get something better in. Arrange for different meals or-”

“No, no,” Rip said, interrupting her, “Don’t mind me Gideon. I’m just a grumpy old man. Truly, it isn’t that bad: I’ve had worse. In any case, I won’t be here for very much longer: I believe that I’m checking in a few days to go and see Miranda and Jonas. I haven’t managed to get Jonas a gift yet: I shall have to get on that. Maybe take the Waverider to 18thcentury Paris: there’s this one bakery that makes the best macarons. I’m certain that Jonas would adore them. He does love his sweets.”

“He does,” Gideon agreed, “But you won’t be able to see him for a while, Rip. You’ve still got to stay here a little longer.”

Rip blinked up at her. “Have I?” he asked, “I thought that I was meant to be leaving.”

“No,” Gideon said, “You’ve only just arrived, Rip. You haven’t even unpacked yet!”

The lies tasted like ash in her mouth. She hated this, hated that she had to do it, but it was better than the alternative. The last few times that she had tried to explain that Jonas and Miranda were dead…it hadn’t gone well. There had been shouting and recriminations, and in the end Gideon had had to leave before things got worse. It was easier to go along with it. Easier for all of them.

“Here,” she said, starting to gather clothes, “I’ll help you put everything away.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” Rip said, smiling up at her and getting up to help her unpack, “How do you know where everything goes?”

_Because I helped you put everything away the first time, _Gideon didn’t say.

“Have you stayed here before?” Rip continued, “I’m sure that laying low for a few weeks is a good idea, but I honestly have no idea where we are.”

“We’re on Earth, Rip,” Gideon said, “Twenty third century. Up in Vancouver.”

“Ah! Vancouver. Such a lovely city,” Rip said, “Miranda and I went to the Olympics here, the 2162 ones that is. We should really bring Jonas back when he’s old enough to appreciate it.”

Gideon’s breath hitched. It was…it was too much. She had to. She couldn’t stay here. Quickly and quietly, she finished putting away Rip’s clothes, neatly folding them and closing the drawers until the room was returned to its usual spotless state.

“I’m so sorry Rip,” she said, “I’m just going to have to pop out for a bit.”

Rip immediately rose, cutting off his story about Jax’s first attempt to change the Waverider’s thermal couplers and accidentally causing an unstable time loop: “I’ll come with you,” he said, eyes deadly serious.

“No, no,” Gideon said, waving him off, “It’s nothing serious. I just promised Ray that I’d pick him up some more chocolate while I was out. It’s mysteriously gone missing again.”

“Missing, hm?” Rip said, “And that has nothing to do with you, Gideon?”

“Oh hush,” she said, “Or I shan’t give you these.”

Reaching into her bag, she brought out a packet of jelly beans, smiling to herself when she saw him noticeably brighten. Handing the bag over, she couldn’t help but laugh when Rip immediately tore it open and picked out three red jelly beans. His favourite.

She left the other two bags at the bottom of his bed, full of little treats and snacks that Rip loved. Full of contributions from his friends.

“Goodbye, Rip,” she said softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hmm?” Rip glanced up, “Oh yes! Goodbye Gideon, good luck on picking up that book you want.”

And then she left.

#

“How is he?” John asked. He was waiting for her at the entrance to the facility, making his way through a pack of silk-cuts and ignoring the dirty looks that the nurses were giving him.

“The same,” Gideon replied shortly, feeling the suppressed tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

“Hey, hey love,” John said, dropping his cigarette and hugging her. Gideon let herself sink into it, let the tears come. They stood there for a good five minutes, until she finally regained control of herself, and drew back.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, self-conscious.

“Don’t mention it,” John replied, stupidly, damnably gentle.

“He knew who I was,” Gideon said, “It was a good day.”

“It doesn’t make it easier.”

“No,” John said, “It doesn’t.”

Taking a deep breath, Gideon drew herself up, stiffening her shoulders. Drawing the mantel of Captain around her.

“It won’t be long now until they find a cure,” she said, although she didn’t know who she was talking to. Trying to convince. Her or John.

“And when they do,” she continued, “I won’t let anything stand between us, ever again.”

(Six months later she was woken in the middle of the night. “John?” she asked, voice thick with sleep. “Do you know what time it is? You promised you wouldn’t do this again after last time: I am not bailing you out of prison _again_. Three times is enough: get Zed to do it.”

“I’m going to ignore that attack on my character,” John sounded manic, as though he’d been up for hours with nothing sustaining him but sheer willpower and caffeine, “Because we’re friends. And because you’re about to owe me so many favours.”

Gideon sat up, rubbing her eyes. She felt more alert, or at least as alert as one could be at four in the morning.

“…have you found it?” she asked quietly, not sure whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

“Rip always was a paranoid bastard, wasn’t he? It took me a while, and three failed finding rituals, which by the way you’re paying for, but yeah I found it. I’ll drop it of in the morning, but I thought you’d want to-”

“No,” Gideon said, swinging herself out of bed, “Give your spatio-temporal coordinates. I’m coming to you.”

And then she dropped the phone. He’d found it. Rip’s memories, backed up all those years ago. Who knew whether the corruption that Thawne had programmed into them was reversible? But…still. It was something. It was hope.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic posted on this site!! Break out the streamers! It is also very angsty which seems extremely on brand  
I am on Tumblr as [Nemainofthewater ](https://nemainofthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
